<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marry Me by Zeobide274</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889641">Marry Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeobide274/pseuds/Zeobide274'>Zeobide274</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Older Characters, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeobide274/pseuds/Zeobide274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. A 21 Year Old Lincoln Loud has to endure the worst day of his life as he goes to see the love of his life marry someone else. Based on the song "Marry Me" By Thomas Rhett.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marry Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I don’t own the Loud House. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This is a one shot that I’ve been toying around with. While working on my other Loud House Story, I got the idea of doing this. The title is the same as the Thomas Rhett song “Marry Me” and the sentences in italics are the song lyrics. I recommend that you listen to the song as you read this. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I hope that you all enjoy. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marry Me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She wants to get married, she wants it perfect</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lincoln sighed as he looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was 6am meaning that he didn’t get any sleep last night. Today was the day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>big day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She wants her grandaddy preaching the service</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to get up because otherwise his sister Lori would literally turn him into a human pretzel. Despite being 21 years old, Lincoln was still scared of his eldest sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After his shower, Lincoln got dressed in simply sweat pants as he made his way downstairs for breakfast. Almost everyone was already up, even his youngest sister, Lily, who was excited to be a flower girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not too many people, save her daddy some money</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Linc, how you holding up?” Lynn, his older sister asked as he made his way towards the coffee maker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll live.” He said but his tone was devoid of any mirth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This earned him a look of concern from the other people in the room. Lola and Lana shared a look before shaking their head. They knew how their older brother felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, she got it all planned out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I can see it all right now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lincy, do you want to stay home?” Lola asked. She and her twin had crossed the kitchen in order to each get on either side and wrap their arms around him. Despite being 16 now, the twins still looked up to and cared deeply for their brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, Linc, we can play Ace Savvy Online!” Lana said, trying to cheer him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys.” Lincoln smiled as he stared down at their worried faces. He placed a hand on each of their heads and rubbed them gently. “I’m fine. I have to go or else Lori will tear me a new one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can talk to her.” Lana said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I’ll tell her that you’re not going and that’s that!” Lola said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the effort but I have to do this, I have to.” Lincoln told them. Grabbing his cup of coffee, Lincoln made his way back up the stairs to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he climbed the stairs, his sister Lisa was waiting for him at the top. “If you wish to not attend, I can easily give you a non-lethal but highly contagious disease that will render you unable to leave the house.” Lisa offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, she wanna get married</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lise but I’m going.” He said as he rubbed her head as well. “I’m made of tougher stuff than you think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that, dear brother. For the human body is made out of...” As Lisa droned on about the composition of the human body, Lincoln couldn’t help but feel glad that he had his younger sisters’ support on this. If only his oldest was that supportive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But she don't wanna marry me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later the Loud house was in the middle of getting ready to head out. As the sole male sibling, Lincoln had already gotten ready first since he didn’t need as long as the others. The girls that lived there would take most of the morning to finish up. Lincoln was lying on his bed, thinking about how his life had gone so wrong these last few years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember the night when I almost kissed her</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were younger, Lincoln could still remember the first time that he summed up the courage to kiss her. He could remember the look in her eyes that told him that she felt the same as him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as they got older, Lincoln felt like he was being crushed under a weight that he didn’t know that he was carrying. His sisters had placed heavy expectations on him and Lincoln didn’t know how to handle them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I always wondered if she felt the same way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And since he never discussed these feelings with her, he never knew if she felt the same way as him. They were so young at the time, barely out of childhood. If only he had been braver then maybe today never would’ve happened the way that it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When I got the invite, I knew it was too late</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But years later, Lincoln knew that he had no one to blame but himself when he got the invite to her wedding. He had his chance and he blew it. Because even though his sisters pressured him, it was Lincoln who broke under it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I know her daddy's been dreading this day</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready son?” Lynn Sr, his father, asked as he poked his head into Linc’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at his father, Lincoln wondered just how long he had been lying there for. ‘Yea, I’m ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go, son.” His father said as Lincoln stood up. “I’ll talk to Lori, I’ll tell her that she’s just going to have to deal with your absence today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Dad.” Lincoln gave his father a weak smile. “Her family isn’t the only ones who are giving her away today. It’s why Lori wants me to go...so that I can finally let go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lynn Sr. was quiet for a moment as he stared at his son. The last few years had been kind to him as far as looks went. Thank god for good genetics. But his eyes told a different story, one of hardship and pain. And despite that, his son still carried on. He felt himself swell up with pride. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you’re sure then let’s go, son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the church where the wedding was being held, Lincoln stayed back as he watched everyone go in. Members of both sides of the family were catching up as they made their way inside. Their families had known each other for the last ten years. But unlike the wedding 6 years ago, this one was connecting two different families together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, bruh, you’re going to need this.” Luna, his third oldest sister said as she walked up to him. She had placed a flask of whiskey in his hand. “Trust me, it’ll help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Lincoln said, truly thankful that he had something to help with the pain. He took a hearty drink before putting it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that you want to be here?” Luna asked him. “You can still cut out if you want to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Luns, I want to be here.” Lincoln assured her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t like seeing you like this, bro.” Luna said, her eyes tearing up as she hurt for her brother. “You’re always so strong, so invincible. It pains me to see you hurting so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, she wanna get married</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay.” Lincoln took her in his arms and held her close. “I need to do this, Luna. I need to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t over do it, bruh. Promise me that.” Luna said as she held onto him tight, trying desperately to somehow absorb all of her brother’s pain so that he wouldn’t suffer anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But she don't wanna marry me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lincoln placed his chin atop her head as he looked up at the entrance of the church. “I promise.” He told her. But he wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the man who was going to marry her entering the building. And for a split second, he stopped and turned to look at him. Their eyes met and a million and one things were said to each other without a single word being uttered. But as quickly as that moment came it went and no one had seen a thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always confess to her your feelings.” Lucy said as they stood at the end of the church by the entrance as everyone had already settled in. “It’s not too late, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been too late for years now, Luce.” Lincoln told her. There was music being played and the groom was already standing at the altar. His best man and groomsmen were already standing at his side. To think that years ago, Lincoln knew that without a doubt he would’ve been the best man at this groom’s wedding and vice versa. And there was no one to blame but himself that things turned out so differently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re just going to stand there silently as she walks past you?” Lucy asked her brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lincoln replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why? It’s obvious that you still love her.” Lucy asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because I love her that I have to let her go, Luce.” Lincoln said as he placed a hand on his 18 year old sister. “When you get older you’ll understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding music began to play and the flower girls walked through the aisle, throwing their flower petals in the air. Everyone turned to face the entrance of the church so that they could see the beautiful bride make her way up to the altar. Lincoln watched with bated breath as he looked in the direction he knew that she was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lincoln forgot how to breathe when he finally saw her again after years of no communication. She was just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her, maybe even more so. Her raven hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. Her white wedding dress and veil covered most of her appearance but he could see her chocolate brown skin that seemed to glow because of how happy she was. And hidden underneath that veil were those fun loving, mischievous eyes that he had grown to love so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she made her way through the entrance, her eyes glanced towards him for a brief moment. And it was at the moment that Lincoln felt his resolve break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, she wanna get married</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lincoln?” Ronnie Anne asked as she stared at him, completely surprised to see him there. “Is that you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, she gonna get married</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lincoln couldn’t speak. He could already feel hot tears burning his eyes as he stared at the love of his life. Without a word, he rushed out of the church and made his way to anywhere that wasn’t the church. In his rush to get out, he failed to answer the calls for him to come back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But she ain't gonna marry me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As night began to fall, Lincoln found himself sitting against a tree in the park all by himself. He had been there for hours, silently sobbing as he kept repeating to himself that it was all his fault. It was his fault that Ronnie Anne was marrying his former best friend, Clyde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And because of his weakness, Lincoln found himself all alone with no one at his side. All because he didn’t say yes when she asked him to marry her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>End.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did you guys think? This one shot isn’t meant to be deeper than what you read. Basically, Linc and Ronnie Anne had started dating when they were young and because Lori had been with Bobby for so long, they all expected the same from Lincoln. The pressure became too much because they expected him to commit to Ronnie Anne the same way that Lori had done for Bobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they got older, especially after Bobby and Lori got married, everyone assumed that Linc was going to pop the question as soon as they got out of high school. And while Lincoln was deeply in love with her, he wasn’t ready to commit. He felt that he couldn’t live up to her expectations and be the man that she needed him to be. Over the years, their friends and family had built this picture of how his life with Ronnie Anne was going to be and how he had to be better than even the fantasy Linc was. This led to Lincoln hating himself for not being able to live up to their expectations despite Ronnie Anne never once asking him to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right after high School, Ronnie Anne asked him to marry her one day, not on their friends and families terms but on their own when they were good and ready. She had sensed that he was feeling the pressure and she had wanted to alleviate it for him. But it was too late, Lincoln had already been crushed under the weight. So when She asked him “Will you marry me?” Lincoln said no and ran away because he believed that he wasn’t good enough for her and that she deserved better. And that’s where Clyde came in. He tried his best to be there for both of them and tried to get them to talk but Lincoln refused to talk to her again. He eventually moved to California and when he came back to Royal Woods it was for Clyde’s and Ronnie’s wedding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least that’s how I picture it going down. Hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>